emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8101 (21st March 2018)
Plot Debbie stares at the box containing the posh dress Joe bought her. Sarah spots the dress and inquires if it's for a date, telling her mum she wants her to be happy. Aaron receives a call from the police asking to take Liv to the station. Lisa returns home to the now rebuilt Wishing Well Cottage. Zak proposes they head down to the pub but Sam doesn't think that's a good idea as Chas holds Lisa responsible for potentially sending Liv down. Sam suggests Lisa withdraws her statement but she refuses. Belle encourages Zak to call a family meeting as there is things they need to sort out. Jessie informs Marlon that April warned her not to hurt him and suggests he puts April straight on the nature of their relationship. Laurel wishes Harriet luck ahead of her interview with Bishop Barry. When the interview begins, Harriet concedes she's made mistakes but believes learning from them makes her a better vicar. Chas requests Victoria helps out behind the bar whilst she attends the family meeting but Victoria can't as Marlon is also going to the meeting so she volunteers Rebecca instead. Chas agrees to give Rebecca a chance. Debbie heads to Home Farm where Joe has arranged a romantic meal. At the Dingles' meeting, Zak suggests the family pull together but Chas states it won't stop the police throwing the book at Liv. When Aaron and Liv appear at the homestead with the news that Liv has been charged, Chas orders Lisa to go to the station to clear Liv's name otherwise she'll no longer consider Lisa part of the family. Lisa storms out. Belle follows her mother outside and encourages her to rejoin the meeting. Aaron pleads Lisa to do whatever she can to get Liv off. The Bishop informs Harriet he needs to consult the church council and wardens before he comes to a decision - he'll let her know the outcome in due course. Hostile Debbie sits in silence. To get her talking, Joe asks about Sarah and Jack and if she's considered telling them about their relationship. Debbie doesn't respond. Joe explains he really wanted this to be a fresh start in their relationship so Debbie questions what happens now. Rebecca has given Jimmy the wrong change. She profusely apologises for the error. Cain is shocked to learn that Debbie has reunited with Joe. Liv approaches Gabby in Main Street and informs her that she's been charged. Bernice isn't best pleased to see the pair together. Upon returning from Home Farm, Debbie finds Cain waiting for her. Debbie tells him that Joe knows everything and that he's blackmailing her into being a couple again. Fuming, Cain orders Debbie to leave him to sort it although Debbie wants to handle it herself. Marlon sits April down and questions why she doesn't like Jessie. April explains she does like Jessie, she just doesn't want her to be his girlfriend. Marlon realises this is about Carly so assures April she'll always be his number one priority. At the Mill, Liv searches the cupboards for booze. She eventually finds a bottle of vodka and pours it into her water bottle. Cain watches with intent as Joe gets in his car and drives off. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast *Bishop Barry - John Arthur Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, back hallway, bar and car park *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Games room *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Church Lane *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes